


Recovery

by Dau_hu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Voltron Show, Writing request, injuries, not really sure as it takes place s3-s5, shiro/kuron - Freeform, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dau_hu/pseuds/Dau_hu
Summary: Shiro gets injured from a Voltron Show gone wrong, and there's only one visitor that can get him to stay in bed.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a writing request on tumblr: "Shiro gets injured and Keith has to convince him to just stay in bed and recover, for the love of god Shiro there are other people who can do things you can just relax for once in your life, please!" and I totally agree :,) 
> 
> Also, thank you 1izardwizard for beta-reading this for me!

Some may call him a workaholic. He called himself productive. It’s what Shiro developed to keep his mind from wandering. What better distraction from the fact that he had lost an arm, and light years away from earth, piloting a lion with alien technology to defend the entire universe, not to mention the four, five paladins under his wing.

Shiro definitely had his doubts about The Voltron Show, however good it was for publicity and increasing the size of the Voltron Coalition. It was a necessary step, and he pushed away the doubts and continued to pilot the Black Lion to the set trajectory.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a publicity stunt gone wrong to say the least. With all the inhabitants of the planet in a single amphitheater to see the Voltron Show, it was easy pickings for the galra who wanted to establish their dominance in such a power vacuum.

“No way,” Coran anxiously watched hundreds of sentries rush in to surround them and galra battle cruisers slowly revealing themselves in the skies above the theater. The paladins were truly center stage as the civilians screamed in horror for their help.

“Paladins, we need to stay calm,” Shiro yelled eyeing the situation as it devolved into chaos. “We need to get rid of the sentries first to safely evacuate the civilians!”

“But what about our lions?” Lance yelled, as he aimed to accurately shoot at only sentries among the bustling crowd.

“We can’t risk it! There are too many people, and we might take them out if we use our lions,” Shiro replied as he fought off the first wave of sentries. They were clearly outnumbered, but this would be the best that they could do. They had time before the numerous battle cruisers would land, so if they could just defeat this first wave of sentries, they would be able to return to their lions and take them out.  
Lance took the high ground above the stage, sniping numerous enemies, while Hunk took care of the entrances where the sentries flooded in. It was clear that the Galra’s numbers were much lower due to the endless power struggle within the Galran empire. Allura and Coran stuck together near the stage while Shiro and Pidge focused on clearing the dense middle aisles.

Among the flurry of activity, Shiro still managed to look out for his entire company. He yelled out commands, making sure that each were supporting each other. However, he didn’t realize that he’d accumulated little wounds each time he looked away. His armor weakened with each shot and swipe of a blade.

“Shiro! Help!” Pidge desperately yelled when her bayard was caught by a sentry, and she was sent flying towards the seats. He quickly forced himself through the masses to safely catch Pidge.

“Pidge, are you okay?” Shiro asked as he held her in his arms, looking down to check for any major injuries.

“Yea, thanks,” Pidge said, more concerned about Shiro after seeing his weary expression and multiple injuries. She knew this had to be wrapped up soon, but before she could say anything she was out of Shiro’s arms and watching him run to defeat the rest.

He was so strong, she thought, rushing through all the enemies and assuring safety with every move. But he seemed so desperate, almost compensating. One moment yelling commands while the other saving all those around him. Pidge stared in awe as Shiro still held the same power as Voltron’s head even though it wasn’t formed. His presence was enough for everyone to be synced and able to stabilize the situation.

Pidge’s eyes widened as Shiro rushed in front of her, and she felt a warm puddle around her legs where she had fallen earlier. He turned around to slice the enemy, but with his movements more blood rushed from the gashes in his armor. Once again, he saved her and stumbled back as he breathed heavily. The battle was over. The civilians slowly crept out of hiding into the too-quiet stadium.

“Shiro!” the paladins all yelled, running over unscathed, but it wasn’t the same case for Shiro. He had large gashes all over his armor, and he was still struggling to stand.

“We need to clear the small fleet, let’s get in our Lions,” Shiro panted out, as he tried to rush over to Black, but Hunk and Lance flanked him, knowing that the amount of blood they saw seeping out of his armor told of horrors underneath Shiro’s armor. Clearly Shiro was still blinded by the adrenaline from the battle.

Once in the lions, Lance and Allura took off, easily destroying the small fleets that did not compare to Zarkon’s threats in the past. With the planet stabilized for the moment, they rushed to bring Shiro back to the Castle.

With all of his energy depleted after piloting Black back to the Castle, Shiro waved in and out of the crippling pain all over his body. Soon Hunk and Lance were helping him onto a gurney, pushing him into the medical bay with Coran ordering Allura and Pidge to carefully take off his drenched and cracked armor. It nearly fell off with just a few tugs, revealing deep gashes that ran across his back and arm. Shiro’s consciousness then faded into the cooling void of the healing chamber.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke to a blur of purple and black contrasting with the soft greys of the Castle. Upon a few more wary blinks of his eyes, he focused on a figure he thought he wouldn’t see for months - Keith. It must’ve been another dream, where he had seen Keith more than he ever had in real life at this point. The Blade of Marmora armor fit him well, but he would’ve liked to see him back as the Red Paladin.

“Keith? Why are you here?” he whispered almost inaudibly as the healing chamber released him into Keith’s arms, feeling the air meet his sore, half-healed wounds.

“I heard about the last show, Shiro.”

“Hah that definitely was a show - a shit show. But what about the Blades?”

“Like I said...” Keith said, feeling a tinge of regret that he couldn’t be there to save Shiro again. This time, the Blade of Marmora could wait. He knew that if he stayed away, Shiro would resume his duties without any thought for for himself.

Keith gingerly washed out the healing wounds with a saline solution before applying the necessary dressings. He grimaced at the sight of yet another overlapping scar on Shiro’s back, and wass about to pull Shiro in for a comforting hug before they both heard footsteps from the rest of the crew.

“How is everyone?” Shiro asked as he stands up, flashing his classic smile to mask the sudden pain his movements brought him despite his healed wounds.

“How are we? Seriously, Shiro how are you?” Hunk replied with an incredulous expression while Coran hurried over to gently push Shiro into a seat.

“You just spent a week in the healing pod,” Coran chided.

“Seriously man, I know you’re our leader and all, but you really worried us there,” Lance admited with a genuine expression of worry.

“Shiro, I’m so sorry,” Pidge started, but Shiro shook his head, dazed from all their confessions.

“I’ll be alright, really. I’ve been through worse. Getting my arm amputated and getting a Galran replacement definitely tops this, but nice job team. We were able to defend the planet,” Shiro announced, never dropping his beaming confidence. In a way, it was if he hadn’t been out of the picture for a week.

Picking up on Shiro’s habitual dark, self-deprecating humour, Keith frowned more. He knew how this would go, and he would take any step necessary to ensure that Shiro wouldn’t rush things to get back in action. Shiro was going to stay in bed and rest, no matter what it took.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, Shiro knew the extent of his injuries enough to let Keith help him check the bandages, in case of infection and to change them from time to time. But that’s where his consent ended. Shiro already had his mind wrapped around new training regimes, to prepare in the case that they are met again with more land combat. The lions wouldn’t be their greatest advantage in all cases, as they learned from the ambush during the show.

“What are you thinking, Shiro,” Keith whispered as he worked his way around Shiro’s wide frame with the round of bandages again.

“A new regiment,” Shiro admitted, deep in thought, and Keith sighed in response. He knew that once Shiro latched onto problems, he would be ready to push the entire team to improve. That’s what made him the wonderful leader that he was, one that Keith could never compare to. The Black Paladin was Shiro’s rightful role, he thought as he wistfully traced Shiro’s new scars. He knew exactly where Shiro’s priorities were ever since he came back.

But feeling Keith’s arms successfully wrap around him after finishing the bandaging pulled Shiro from his thoughts. He had been so engulfed in his work, especially after Keith left the team’s balance- tipping without his trademark fire and acuity. He leaned back, into Keith’s warmth where they fit together in the soft solitude of Shiro’s room.

They stayed like the universe had waited for them, almost mercifully lending them a moment alone, but Shiro’s restless, inherent drive to move forward overcame him as he slowly stood up, breaking the link of Keith’s arms around him.

Keith opened his eyes, “Where are you going?” he asked quickly, getting up and standing in between Shiro and the automatic door that was triggered to open.

“I need to get on the bridge,” Shiro said, with that infamous determination and sincerity in his eyes that Keith has always admired and feared. That look where he would do anything to be the best, before every test, trial, battle, and dare he go back far enough as Kerberos.

Shiro took a step forward, but Keith took one as well, reaching out to hold Shiro’s shoulder where the sling of his bandaged crossed.

“Shiro, wait,” Keith managed to speak out, but every instinct screamed at him to get out of Shiro’s way. It takes him every ounce of his worry to stand there, blocking out the light of the hallway.

“This time, I need you to listen to me, Shiro.”

“What’s wrong, Keith?” he asked. There he went again, Keith thought, worrying about others.

“You...Shiro, you, you need to listen to us,” Keith said with increasing volume, and seeing Shiro’s look of confusion, “I mean, in terms of you.”

“Look Shiro, I don’t have a right to lecture you in leadership, and you’re plenty experienced in listening to our concerns and pulling out the best in us, but how about when its about you?”

“What do you mean, Keith?”

“I mean, listening to us when we’re concerned about you!” Keith nearly yelled, grabbing both of Shiro’s shoulders, and pushing him back towards his bed.

“You told me to be a leader, when you were hurt back when we were stranded,” Keith said with a crack in his voice, “but in exchange for what?”

Suddenly all the memories of just searching for Shiro in the darkness of space flooded back in Keith’s mind, “I became the leader at your expense then - there’s always a cost, Shiro.”

“Keith, I just know you have that within you,” Shiro admitted, giving up and settling back to sit on his bed.

“Don’t turn it back onto me, Shiro! Leadership within me to replace _you_. . .You know that there’s always costs and benefits when making decisions, but you always seem to forget that when it includes you,” Keith says as he calms down and takes his seat next to Shiro again.

“You asked me, how many times would it take for me to stop saving you, remember?”

“Yes..”

“I’ll save you as many times as it takes, as many times as it takes for you to understand how important you are, how you need to take care of yourself too,” Keith said, as he grasped onto Shiro’s hand tightly, looking up with an unforgiving look of desperation.

Hearing those words play back at him again, Shiro stared down at Keith’s hands caressing his own. The inexplicable gentleness and warmth pulling him away from all the tasks, tethering him right to this moment with Keith. He thought, maybe if Adam had done the same, he would have he re-thought Kerberos. If he had just stepped back and maybe considered himself in the context of all of his feelings and connections with those that he depended on and who depended on him.

He moved to pull Keith closer to him and the tinges of pain from the stretch of his recovering skin reinforced it. Each wound reminded him, documented all that he had been through, and convinced him to recover instead.

“Alright, Keith,” Shiro admitted, and Keith responded with a knowing nod that returned them to their comfortable embrace. Their fingers entangled in one another’s, caressing and connected.

“I’m back Shiro - don’t worry. I learned a thing of two with the Blades in terms of hand-to-hand combat, if that’s the regime you were thinking of,” Keith said.

“Of course you’d know,” Shiro chuckled as he got more comfortable in his bed, a gesture showing his acceptance of Keith’s help in his time of recovery. His exhaustion settled in, thinking about all the times that he’s prioritized achievements and others over himself, his own health, but he smiled remembering that Keith had always been there every step, in one way or another. Keith never stood in his way, but was always that invisible safety net that he never realized he had grown to depend so much on.

“I’m counting on you, Keith,” Shiro softly whispered as he completely relaxed with Keith’s warm presence beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr at tetsu-cchi, and give me a writing request if you want! I really want to contribute to the fandom before it's over with season 8. 
> 
> Otherwise, thanks for reading, and I'd appreciate constructive criticism!


End file.
